Of Frills and Cuteness
by hanatokirara
Summary: Another collab with my sister. Takes place after anime, not manga. Slight AU. Allen and Kanda have been together for 3 years. They are called for a mission in Eastern Germany along with Lavi and Lenalee. However there are certain preparations that must be made before the journey. Rated T and will change to M in later chapters. Yullen and LavixLenalee.


**Of Frills and Cuteness**

**Kiki-chan: Hello my lovely reviewers I come here with a new story a new light to show, ladies and gentlemen I pres- *gets punched in the face*.**

**Kirara: Seriously you need to calm down a bit before you start the story in the AN.**

**Kiki-chan: I know but still did you really have to punch me? TT ^ TT**

**Allen: I think they totally forgot about us right Kanda?**

**Kanda: Che I don't really care.**

**Kiki-chan: Shit almost out of time Allen the disclaimer please.**

**Allen: Right Kiki-chan and her sister don't own DGM only this story.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Return and the Beginning**

Allen looked at the mirror of the hotel he was in and touched his now shoulder length white hair_._

'_Maybe I should cut it, _'the white haired boy thought to himself.

After a few moments of contemplating this he decided to leave it as it is and start heading to the train station. Allen had been in a very excruciating mission for almost a year without returning to the order and finally his mission was over and he could return home.

He boarded the train, sat in his seat, and thought, '_I wonder how everyone is, especially him.'_

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he thought of his boyfriend. He and Kanda have been dating for about three years after Allen confessed his love for him by accident. Allen smiled at the fond memory and yawned. "Maybe I should sleep a little. I haven't slept in a while. Oh well, what harm would it do"?

Allen woke up a few minutes before the train stopped because Timcanpy pulled his hair while he was sleeping. The golden golem had grown larger over the past years and was about the size of Allen's hand. Allen picked up his luggage and exited the train.

"Hey Tim, how do you think everyone's doing after a year basically?" Allen asked.

The golem stared at him with a blank expression as if saying why don't you go find out for yourself.

~~ Time skipy~~

Allen smiled at the gate keeper who in turn welcomed him back to the Order and opened the gate. The second Allen got inside the Order he was greeted by welcome home signs and all of his friends.

"Welcome home Allen." Komui said cheerfully.

"It's good to be home." Allen replied with the same amount of cheer in his voice.

"Oh, here's the four pieces of innocence I found and collected." Allen said as he gave the four pieces to Komui.

"Allen, forget about work for a while and have fun. It's your welcome back party." Komui said.

"Okay." Allen answered happily. After a while, Allen went to look for Kanda. When he didn't find him he asked Lavi and Lenalee if they've seen him. They said that he was probably in his room since he doesn't really like these parties that much. Allen left, walked to Kanda's room, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Kanda with a towel on his shoulders to not let the water from his still damp hair soak on to his shirt.

"Hi Kanda." Allen said with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back moyashi." Kanda replied with a smirk.

"My names Allen, BaKanda." Allen responded as he got closer and hugged Kanda.

"I missed you." Allen whispered when Kanda hugged him back.

"I missed you too moyashi." Kanda said as he tilted Allen's face closer to his own in a sweet and chaste kiss. That kiss deepened when Allen returned it and got more desperate. The two eventually had to break for air and they stared at each other panting heavily.

Allen smirked and said "I guess I'm spending the night here?"

Kanda chuckled. "You can count on that." He said with a victorious smirk.

~~ The next morning (no smut for you until future chapters) ~~

Allen woke up in Kanda's arms the next morning. He blushed, laid back on the bed, and snuggled closer to Kanda. Kanda awoke next to Allen and said a sweet good morning to his lover.

"We better get up before Lavi makes fun of us for being late." Kanda said while getting up from the bed. Allen agreed and went to follow suit before he hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing. My lower back is a little sore that's all." Allen replied with a smile.

"Pfft." Kanda chuckled.

"Shut up! I haven't done it in while and neither have you!" Allen shouted.

"And whose fault is that?" Kanda replied as he flicked Allen's forehead.

After that the two got dressed and went to the dining hall.

"Hey Allen, you didn't leave Yuu's room last night." Lavi brought up suddenly with a grin on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Allen said while blushing madly.

Because of this Lavi got punched in the face by Kanda and a kick in the head from Lenalee.

"Lavi what Kanda and Allen do on their own time is their business not ours." Lenalee stated.

At that point in time Reever passed by and said,

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee; go to the chief, your missions are up".

The four of them walked to Komui's office and sat in the sofa across from his desk as Komui greeted them and started to explain the mission.

"It is possible that a fragment of Innocence is in Eastern Germany, but we are unable actually figure out if there is any."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Allow me to explain, it has to do with a problem the Order has had in the past with this certain town."

"What kind of problems brother?" Lenalee questioned.

"Well it has to do with one of the four Generals." Komui stated.

"Ugh, does it have to do with Master Cross?" Allen asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Yep." Komui replied.

"Then don't even tell me what he did this time. Just go on with the mission" Allen said bluntly.

"For Allen's sake, I'll skip that part. Anyways as a result, exorcists aren't allowed to enter the town and the small group of finders we sent was found out and was only able to gather a handful of information. So, for that reason, I'm going to send the four of you to go to the town and collect the Innocence if there is any. There have also been sightings of akuma in the town. And you guys probably won't be able to enter the town in your uniforms so you'll come here whenever you're called to get your disguises for tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They all replied in unison.

The four left the office wondering what the disguises were going to look like. Little did they know that those disguises were not what they expected them to be.

**End**

**Kiki-chan: well this was the first chapter what did you think?**

**Allen and Kanda: *read last line* what do you mean by that?**

**Kiki-chan: it's a secret until the next chapter. ;)**

**Kanda: *Glares* what the hell have guys plotted for the next chapter?**

**Kiki-chan and Kirara: Nothing~**

**Allen: lies I can tell.**

**Kiki-chan: well you won't know until later so let me know in your reviews what you think the clothes are going to look like.**

**Kirara: also hurray for another sister collaboration :D**


End file.
